Summer Camp
by JokerCloudKirkland
Summary: Allistair is sent to a summer camp in the U.S after revealing some news to his parents to which they found shocking. One-sided ScotCan. ScotEng in future chapters as well as Shotacon. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Now they say summer camp is supposed to be this fun happy thing. Where you make arts and crafts and sing songs. Where you tell ghost stories in front of a fire and make smores with all your friends. Where you secretly stay up and sneek out to the lake with friends after lights out. Where you learn how to row a canoe. Though I don't think that's how my summer in camp is going to turn out. My parent's sent me all the way from Scotland to the U.S to live with my grandma for the summer ,which turns out they already planned to send me to this stupid summer camp. I don't want to go to summer camp! All those random people that I don't know. I'm only ten and somehow I've figured out a lot about myself. So I am homosexual, that's why my parents sent me here. They say it's because they want me to experience something more outdoorsy. I go outside all the time, not like they noticed. When I had told them I was gay I thought they wouldn't mind- but was I wrong ,they ignored me for two whole days, it was so silent in the house it made me want to scream. Then the third day they had my bags packed and had me out the door in no time. It's not like I care, if they can't accept me for who I am then...why should I care.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/-\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+\+

Allistair watched out the window of the van that had came and picked him up from his Grandmother's house that morning, he obviously had a bored expression on his face. Some other kids were in the van, well it could be more of a bus actually. There were apparently two more picking up more kids. Camp Skylight. Such a weird name he thought.

"You guy's are going to gave a good time at Camp Skylight!" the all to cheery councillor said. She had long brown hair and a pink flower in it which made her look all the more dazzling with her sea green eye's. Allistair looked at her a moment before looking away with the same unamused expression once more. There was a tap on his shoulder making him look over to see some boy with wavy sandy blonde hair with a curl coming down from the middle were it seemed to part perfectly. When he saw Allistair had turned towards him he hugged his stuffed bear close to himself.

"Hello, I'm Matthew" he said in a soft tone that seemed so natural.

"I'm Allistair" came his reply.

Matthew smiled "um well I was wondering, are you okay? I mean you seem to be down so..." The boy didn't want to get in anyone's business or anything.

"I suppose I feel okay, I just don't want to be here- I was forced by my parents" he explained.

"Oh -I see, sorry if I was bothering you or anything" he randomly apologised.

"No need to apologise it's fine" he gave him a grin making the boy laugh.

"So Matthew were are ye from?" he wondered.

"I'm from Canada originally, but my parents came down here after my half brother was born- he's on a different bus" the Canadian explained.

"Ah really, interesting. I'm from Scotland they sent me over here for this camp, I thought I was going to be staying with my grandmother but as always it wasn't that easy" he shook his head in a sigh.

"Okay everyone we're here!" Elizaveta cheered once they'd came to a stop. They're was a log fence and at it's entrance was a large overhead sign that said Camp Skylight carved into it and painted nicely in a blue. The sun was bright and everything was hot. Allistair felt like dying ,not because of the heat, but how cliche and typical the Camp looked. There was three large cabins and a large cabin that was only for the food he was sure. Tree's surrounded the Camp as well. There was a stage of sorts off to the side and a large lake could be seen in the background of it all. Yeah, your typical average everyday Summer Camp picture. Allistair walked around in the crowd of kids uninterested in everything he saw.

"Allistair" he looked back to see Matthew coming up to him with a smile and seemed slightly frightened.

"Hm? what is it?" he wondered.

"Well I was just wondering i-if you would stick with me for awhile...I don't like large crowds" Matthew admitted. There had only been ten kids on the bus van thing and hearing that there was two others there must've been at least thirty kids. Though, only two buses were here at the moment so the councillors were waiting. There was another man who was crossing his arms in the councillor uniform. He had glasses on and a weird curl that went up were his brown hair parted. He had a mole or rather beauty mark on his face, he seemed to be frustrated with something as the other councillor Elizaveta talked with him. Was it because of the late bus? Most likely.

Snapping out of his thoughts about it Allistair turned his attention back towards Matthew "so I suppose your brother's on the late bus?" he grinned knowing that the other would've probably gone to someone more familiar first rather then someone they just met if they were nervous, like anyone would.

"Ah yeah sorry I just don't do good in large crowds" Matthew admitted.

"I get it, ye can stay with me if ye'd like" with that Mattew nodded happily staying close to him. After about a half hour or so the other bus pulled in and all the kid's came out looking like they had motion sickness, one kid even threw up.

"Look there's my brother Al!" Matthew pointed as an American boy emerged from the bus. He had the same colour hair as Matthew and had a cowlick, he seemed slightly sick as well. Their glasses looked the same but Alfreds eye's were a sky blue instead of a tinted purple blue.

"Alfred!" Matthew called the boy over. Their faces looked so similar if they slicked their hair back you probably wouldn't be able to tell one from the other.

"Yo Mattie, how was your bus ride? Our councillor stopped to use the bathroom and then everyone else had to go to so he drove like a maniac to get here!" the boy said still looking slightly sick.

"Ours was okay- ah this is my new friend Allistair ,Allistair this is my brother Alfred" the Canadian introduced the two.

"What's up dude" Alfred took his hand and shook it happily. Allistair shook his hand back with a little less force nodding to him.

"Gilbert! you could've killed them all!" Elizaveta snapped as the third councillor explained why they were late. He had very pale skin and red eyes with hair that could disappear with a white background.

"I trust you with one thing and you screw it up" she sighed smacking the back of his head. He seemed to make an ow sound before mumbling something causing to girl to glare at him.

Turning back to the kids Elizaveta smiled "okay kids we have three teams everyone who waves on my bus, you are a part of the team the Garden Wolves please follow me" she smiled walking into the camp. Matthew waved goodbye to his brother as he caught up to his new Scottish friend following their Team Leader.

"Now all of you who vere on my bus please come vith me you are team Harmony" Roderick said motioning the children to follow him. Gilbert sighed and looked at his team. Alfred wondered what their team name would as he waited in anticipation.

"Since they wouldn't let me name my team ,team awesome so you will be Team Black hawk!" He said as the kids followed him in.

* * *

**Sooooo yeah here this is, there is going to be more chapters yes~ I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I know it was probably kind of lame. Reviews are most appreciated~**


	2. Teams

**[ Garden Wolves. ]**

Allistair walked into the campground Matthew following behind him. "Wow this place is so big" Mattew smiled. Allistair nodded holding his bag close. The group was lead to the left cabin.

"Alright everyone~ As you all know I am your team captain Elizaveta, and I'd like to let you all know that we will be competing against the other two teams in little events this summer as well as some other fun things" she said walking up on the cabins porch before opening it. It was really long with bunk beds and everything. There were five bunk beds two up against the walls on the left and right and one single one on the back wall. Drawers aligned themselves on the front wall and the parts that weren't taken up. The bed sheets were a nice blue colour and looked soft.

"I've put name tags on each drawer for you so please put your extra clothes in there and meet me out back" Elizaveta smiled walking out. She didn't seem strict about the fact that there were two girls in the group, Allistair took note to trust her. As everyone searched they soon found their individual drawers.

"Ah your drawer spot is all the way across from mine" Matthew chuckled shyly but seemed to be more comfortable.

"It is?" he looked at his drawer before looking to where he had saw Matthew putting away his things earlier.

"Huh so they are" he said closing his.

"I'm kind of sad because I don't know my drawer mate but she seems nice" he had gotten one of the girls as drawer mate to his surprise.

"Lets go out back t'gether" Allistair said making him nod as they headed out the door.

"I'm glad you notice me it makes me happy, many people usually don't notice me much ,because I'm shy" Matthew said with a light blush.

Allistair blinked and grinned "no problem Matthew ye were the one who approached me so ye don't seem too shy ta me, I like ye ,yer nice" at this Mathew perked.

"Really? thank you I like you too" he smiled as they headed over to Elizaveta followed by some other slow kids whom had brung to many extra clothes. Elizaveta was at the back with a white folding table in front of her. On the table were dry cleaned uniforms with her teams mascot a wolve badge on the front left. The uniforms were the colour that the blankets were but lighter though not light enough to be called light blue. They were all in those bag things that you put clothes in after dry cleaning they seemed straight and neat.

"Now when your parents filled out the application they also put in your clothes size so we could order you all clothes!" of course their parents payed money too. Allistair was sure his grandmother did though, because she actually had the currency. One by one everyone got two uniforms. One was for back up.

"Ladies first~ you two head on in and put your extra in your drawers an change now~" she hummed as they went back into the cabin and the woman shut the door and guarded it. One boy raised a hand.

"Yes Tino?" Elizaveta raised a brow at the blonde boy.

"Why are there only two girls in the whole camp? My mom said it was supposed to be all boys- I don't mind girls though it just seemed a bit off" he laughed smiling at her.

"Ah Katyusha and Natalya are actually sisters their parents payed a lot of money for the two to be here ,but I don't see anything wrong with it" she smiled glad to have girls on her team.

"They must've payed a lot of money...I wonder why" Matthew whispered but to where only Allistair could hear.

"I don't know but it's best ta not worry about it." Matthew nodded at his friends words. When the two came out they thanked Elizaveta. Katyusha had platinum blonde hair like her sister, but instead of straight down it was tied back into braids whereas her sisters hair seemed longer than her own. Natalya had a bow set atop her head that matched her uniform perfectly. The two had resemblance in their hair and eye's though Katyusha seemed to be taller than hadn't noticed their appearance until now and though he wasn't attracted to them, he could say that they were cute.

"Alright boys your turn" Elizaveta hummed as the boys went inside the cabin. As everyone started inside Matthew slunk back slightly and followed behind his Scottish friend. First they put away their extra uniform before they stripped and changed ,Allistair was one of the first done. He stretched slightly feeling weird in new clothing like this, before he put his clothes in his drawer spot along with his extra uniform and clothes.

"Um Allistair" he heard a soft voice making him turn and raise a brow at his Canadian friend before slightly blushing. Matthew had on his uniform but only the bottom half was finished, his buttons on his uniforms shirt weren't entirely buttoned revealing his almost pale skin that looked very smooth. The buttons that were buttoned already seemed to be out of order. "Could you help me please? I'm not good with buttons" he laughed.

"Oh -Yeah sure" he helped him button up the shirt fixing the ones he had messed up. Though he was thankful that they were short sleeved and the pants were also shorts. It had been hot from the moment he had stepped outside of the plane when he arrived in the U.S.

"Thank you" Matthew smiled making Allistair feel his chest slightly beat at how cute the other looked. Wait, did he just think Matthew was cute? No no he couldn't be thinking these things now.

'I didn't refuse to come here the second reason being to get away from this sort of thing damnit' ,he thought. Snapping out of his thoughts when Matthew waved snapped his fingers Allistair laughed awkwardly "well lets get goin' then" he said walking out of the cabin along with Matthew and a few others.

"Come on kids first thing of the day is to get you all some lunch and explain all the fun things we will be doing this summer~" Elizaveta cheered as her team followed her.

**[ Team Harmony. ]**

Roderick had given all the kids their uniforms for his team including their extras. His team uniform was purple with a music note on the left front. He had done his cabin similar like to Elizaveta's but the sheets and blankets were purple and he had did the names in abc order.

"Nm hey sir, uh do you have any bug spray?" looking down he saw a blonde boy with green eye's and a bushy brow who looked slightly distraught with the bugs.

"Ja I do Arthur" he gave a half smile taking out some bug spray and handing it to the boy "bring it back when you're done".

"Thank you" he said in an almsot relieved sigh as he ran over to the others announcing that he had insect repellent. Quickly he sprayed the stuff all over him and rubbed it in before handing it to some other kids. When finished he returned it to the man.

"Alright let's be heading to zhe mess hall now" he called to the kids. He didn't much like the bugs out here as much as teh next guy, but he didn't hate being outdoors. It had always been a pleasure to just relax and listen to the sounds that nature composed. It was quite calming actually.

**[ Black Hawk ]**

Alfred sighed as he looked around the cabin. It was somewhat dirty but it was actually neatly organized to his own surprise. Their camp counsellor seemed a bit hyper for an adult but it seemed he had all the right things. He heard a boy call him a potato bastard earlier and quite frankly he wondered why. Was it because he sounded German? A kid had asked him and he just told them no but never really gave them a coherent answer. Their sheets were a nice deep shade of red that could almost be called brown. On their uniforms was indeed a bird a black one that looked bold. He thought it was pretty cool.

"Alright now before anyzhing else let me tell you that this team is the most awesome team in the whole world ,because you are being led by the awesome me" Gilbert said with a large pridefilled smile. One of the kids raised their hand, actually Alfred thought it was the one who called the man a potato bastard earlier.

"Is there going to be lunch served soon?" the whole group blinked a moment before realising it was the other twin, Feliciano.

"Si some food would be nice" his brother nodded whom was on the other side of the crowd.

Gilbert laughed and nodded "ja ja vere actually going to zhe mess hall right now" the man smiled.

Feliciano seemed to do a little happy cheer and his brother, Lovino just mumbled

something along the lines of 'finally'

* * *

******Yo what up, so I just decided to put all of these into one seeing as the last two are kind of short- sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ Reviews are appreciated ^^**


	3. Mess Hall

The Mess hall was large and quite frankly smelt of saw dust. You could tell there was a kitchen and a place to get food. On the walls hung random pictures of the forest ,rivers, and lakes. There was one large moose head at the entrance. Three large tables sat there as well. Each team got settled in the hall and chatter filled it quickly.

"Quiet!" Elizaveta said before blowing her whistle causing some to flinch, but it worked seeing as the hall quieted down. "Thank you" she smiled.

"Now zhen ,seeing as vhe have an equal number of kids on each of our teams, it vill be less of a hassle zhis year" Roderick inquired.

"Zhis year we want all you to have a fun time, laugh, and get to know zhe joy of nature and friends" Elizaveta piped in.

"Ja, and if you need us during the night hour's our councillor cabin is near zhe entrance."

Allistair heard Matthew sigh and mumble something about him being not very good at making friends. It made him chuckle and nudge the canadian before smiling at him in a reassuring way. At this Matthew chuckled. From across the room Alfred had been watching his brother. He narrowed his eyes at Allistair. Being twins didn't stop Alfred from acting like the older brother, he was very protective over Matthew. At first Allistair seemed okay, but now he had a slight off feeling about him. Now Alfred was raised with Matthew as a Christian, but that didn't mean he hated homosexuals, he just didn't care for their sexuality. Still, the thought hadn't crossed his mind that Allistair could be that way. Mostly because he thought most homosexuals talked in a high pitched girlish fashion, and cared about clothes ,basically the stereotypical way most people saw them. Allistair was anything but that, he even had an accent to top it off, so he didn't even consider the possibility. Shaking his head Alfred just labelled it as him being really friendly. Which the Scot was ,when not in a bad mood. As the American had been thinking, Roderick was going over the rules which he knew were probably standard obvious ones.

"-Zhere vill be no going out after curfew! und last but not least please have a fun time" Roderick finished.

"Ja ja, enough with zhat! First order of business is lunch! Vill be having pizza for your first day here!" with that Elizaveta, who had slipped out during his rule telling, came in with at least six boxes of pizza boxes, plates stacked atop of them.

They used glass plates as to not be wasteful. The parts Alfred had been zoning out on, Allistair and Matthew had been giving their utmost attention too. There were certain jobs given to some kids each week that they picked. It was mostly just cleaning and things, the jobs were on a tack board they'd use. Soon everyone got their slices of pizza and were eating as drinks were passed out.

"Oi west, be good for glasses" Gilbert said to his little brother whom was on team Harmony. The boy just nodded and mumbled a yes. Gilbert was about to say something more before Elizaveta made him sit with his own team.

"So why'd your parents put you in an all boys camp?" one kid asked the two girls on the team.

Katyusha sighed before giving a smile "it's not something you should be concerned about" her sister just looked away in a slight ingnorance, not wanting to talk to anyone there. Matthew raised a brow at the boys who were pestering the two girls.

"Hey! don't be rude, it's their business" he countered in. The boys looked at him a moment blinking surprised at how soft his voice was.

Allistair put his glass down and shot a glare towards the boys "ye heard him" he thought pestering people about things that didn't involve you wasn't very nice. At the time he wondered where their counsellor had went off to. The boys seemed to stop in an awkward quietness after that. Matthew glanced at Allistair giving him a thanking smile. Usually people didn't take him seriously due to his voice. When young he had gotten bad illnesses that damaged his vocal cords permanently so he couldn't speak very loud anymore without his voice cutting off. Nodding at the Canadian he took another bite from his pizza. After they were all done and had their dishes put away, the councillors allowed them to explore the camp, as long as they didn't go past the red marked tree's.

"Hey- uh Matthew and Allistair is it?" the two said people looked back to see Katyusha walking up to them.

"Hey I just wanted to thank you, those boy's were really a bother back there" she sighed.

"It's no problem at all" Matthew smiled as Allistair just shrugged.

"I'm Katyusha by the way" she introduced "though, I'm sure you already know that- ah I've to get back to my sister now! thanks again!" she waved running off.

Smiling Matthew waved happily and the Scot gave a short wave. "I like her, she's really nice" The Canadian commented as the two walked down near the lake.

"She's alright" the other let out a small yawn.

"Matt!" the two stopped hearing a familiar voice. Turning back they saw Alfred running down towars them. "Mattie! Hey dude want to go fishing? said he'd let us use the camp fishing rods" he said rather loudly.

"What? really? cool!" Matthew smiled, he liked to fish, it was relaxing.

"Yeah he gave me the key to the shack down there" Alfred spun the key in his hand pointing to a shack that looked rather large down where the docks were.

Quickly Alfred hurried Matthew down the steps to get to the lake "wait- what about Allistair!" he stopped to look at the boy who was at the top of the steps.

"Hm? he can come too.." his brother trailed. Allistair hadn't expected Matthews brother to hurry him off so quickly. He'd only been fishing once or twice in his life so he wasn't to good at it.

"Go on ahead, fishings not my cup of tea" he shouted down to Matthew.

"Oh..well if you say so! see you later Allistair" he waved as he followed his brother down the steps.

Shaking his head Allistair turned bumping into someone "oi watch where yer goin'!" he instinctively shouted.

"Excuse you? Talk about rude" he was met with green eyes like his own, but slightly darker, more of a wet leaf colour.

Allistair just rolled his eye's at the blonde "eejit" he grumbled before pushing past him.

Arthur glared back at the Scot before Kiku tugged him along to the docks.

Allistair had snuck back into his teams cabin. Inside he found Katyusha and her sister once more. Natalya had gotten scrape on her knee from tripping down the stairs so her sister was fixing it up for her. Looking at the Scot Natalya said nothing, her sister didn't pay much attention seeing as she was focusing on her wound. Not paying mind to them, Allistair climbed up the ladder to lay down on his top bunk. When Katyusha was done she tossed the trash into a nearby recycling bin. That's when she noticed Allistair up on his bunk ,his arms behind his head. Glancing at Natalya she nudged her ,making her finally go up to the Scot, looking up at him from the floor.

"Hey, you there" she caught his attention making him look down at her slightly "thank you for getting those boys to back off" at this the man shrugged once more

"wasn't me, it was Matthew" he informed about the boy whom had spoken up first.

"You still helped" Katyusha interjected dusting herself off.

"So?" he said ,but had no answer as things in the cabin got quiet.

"Lets go sister, we have to know our way around here" Natalya informed making her sister laugh slightly

"yes yes, good bye Allistair"

"see ye" he sighed hearing the door creak open and close once more. Starring up at the cieling a moment, he turned on his side, he was tired. Some sleep would do him good.

* * *

**Heyo~ sorry for the late update, but hopefully the next chapter will make up for it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review's are as always, appreciated!**


	4. Ghost Stories

A week and a half had past since the kids came to the camp. Allistair and Matthew had became good friend's so far. They're team had won and lost some things. The other teams boys had made fun of them for having girls on their team. Little did they know that that would make Natalya willing step up and help pull Team Black Hawk down. The whole team had gotten to know each other well, but tended to stay in little groups they'd grown accustomed to. Now the three teams sat around a campfire roasting weenies and marshmallows, some made smores and other's didn't, though hadn't let any of it go to waste, he'd spent good money on it and it would be eaten and/or used for later. Allistair took his pitch black marshmallow from the fire, blowing out the fire that still adorned its features.

"Whoa easy on zhat marshmallow, you wouldn't want it to drop off zhe stick" Elizaveta laughed.

"Isn't this how yer s'poosed ta do it?" he raised a brow before looking over to see Matthew's nice roasted marshmallow that was perfectly browned and gooy.

"Dude have you never roasted a marshmallow before?" Alfred asked amusedly.

"No, back home it's never weather right, and when it is my parent's have ta work- last time they caught me makin' a fire they put me ta work in some store while they were at their own jobs" was all he could answer as he bit into his crispy gooy marshmallow. He perked at the delightful taste, mood seeming to brighten. Matthew chuckled seeing that Allistiar liked it, by the way he licked the parts that didn't want to come off the stick until the last minute and get on his lips, away.

"I like them black like that most of the time, but I'm afraid I'll start a fire" he admitted putting two graham crackers with chocolate on them on the sides of the marshmallow, before squeezing down and pulling the plush suger cylinder from the stick.

"I don't get you sometimes Mattie" Alfred laughed.

"Ah!" they're heads snapped over to Feliciano who had a part of his stick caught a flame as well, but it was quickly blown out by his brother.

"Alright!" Gilbert stood up "I think it's time for ghost stories!" he exclaimed. Alfred slightly shook but swallowed thickly and nodded. Noticing this Matthew had a grin on his face making Allistair wonder what it was all about.

"Ja ja you do zhat" Roderick said as he crossed his legs and took out a book, he couldn't really see it in such dim lighting, but it was better then listening to ghost stories.

"Alright zhe awesome m-"

He was cut off by the female counsellor "I'll start!" of course someone like Gilbert couldn't possibly tell a good ghost story, well that's what she thought anyhow. "Now listen up kids, I'll tell you a true story" Elizaveta inquired. "Back when I was a eighteen, nine years ago" she started off. "Me und my friend's were wild und crazy, ve would do stupid thing's just for laughs...but one night, we went to a party. Zhe party had lots of alcohol and drunk teens. At the time my boyfriend was Roderick-" she was cut off by said man

"oh no I know vhat you're talking about now ,if this is vhere zhat is headed, I'm leaving" Roderick got up and headed off.

Elizaveta sighed at this "he still doesn't want to believe it- anyways ve were seeing who could get us scared by zhe stories. After some time finally someone actually managed to scare us. His name was Heracles if I believe correctly. He'd just woken from one of his many naps to tell us about this place on the outskirts of town. Thinking it was nothing, Sadik laughed at him but instead of countering by arguing with him Heracles told him to believe what he would but if he wanted to see to go for himself...now everyone in the room had gotten quiet and Sadik was a bit shocked, but being the big shot he was he took the challenge"

Matthew was watching intently as Alfred seemed to be anticipating the climax of the story. Every kid seemed to go quiet and the air stilled slightly. Gilbert swallowed as if he knew what she was talking about. Unlike Roderick he stayed and listened to her words.

"So with that we all drove to the place Heracles told us about...getting out we looked around. There was nothing but deserted land and a few trees. 'What is this, you see he's a liar' Sadik had said before Heracles pushed at him and exclaimed 'don't deny her when she is here, do you want to die' the seriousness in his voice had caused Sadik to go quiet. Roderick stayed close to me and our friend Laura had said lets just head back, but when we turned around the car was gone.." she said before balling her fist in her clothes as if scared to say the next part.

Allistair let out a low laugh of amusement, the story was off ,yes, but he didn't believe a word of it at all. He'd never really been afraid of ghosts or anything of the supernatural for that matter. "'What the hell' Laura broke the quiet.

Sadik had growled and he turned and just started to walk when we asked where he was going he said to find some help- we all walked after him, yet I knew we shouldn't have, we shouldn't have went in the first place. Heracles however stayed back and just kept muttering something about cats. Sometime into our search I noticed we had passed the same exact tree several times- I suggested going back but Sadik wouldn't have it und continued on, by now Roderick was getting tired und he sat down to take a break, as per usual I stayed back with him und sat down as vell. Laura went on ahead with Sadik to make sure he was okay. Roderick und I waited, for a long time and for a moment in time I had thought I'd saw Sadik and Laura walking on the other side of the road, sooner or later I remember hearing a faint shift of wind and a thump which made me look up from fiddling with Rodericks hand nervously. Walking along the road was a girl with two braided pigtails, her hair was blonde and eye's a souless green, she had on a tattered dress as she walked barefoot.. naturally I stood up worried and asked if she was okay but all she did was ignore me and walk right past Roderick and I, as she walked and faded off into the distance I swore I heard a whisper ,a faint voice of a girls that said 'I'm coming ,big bruder' -I grabbed Roderick and ran the direction we came, dragging him along with me as I heard an unknown shout of a voice.. we ran until we returned to the spot we were at before. The car sat there and inside Heracles slept, with a stray cat on his stomach hurriedly we got in the car, driving far...I noticed we kept seeing that one exact tree every time- and eventually we saw a figure, scared it was the girl I covered my eye's only to feel the car stop and I heard Roderick get out of the car, when I opened uncovered my eyes I saw Laura again, Roderick was comforting her and her shaken look. We got her into the car and started driving again. She wouldn't or rather ...she couldn't. Somehow we got back into town.. We couldn't find Sadik... the week later Laura moved back to Belgium and Heracles remained the same as ever...a police report was made but no one ever found that stupid jerk Sadik..." at that she finally released an almost shaky sigh.

Alfred shook and whimpered slightly "dude that's so freaking scary!" his grip tightened on Matthews arm.

Matthew made a scared sound "really it is" he muttered. Natalya gripped onto her sister whom in turn pet her chuckling.

Allistair snorted "I don't believe it"

This made Gilbert look up at him ,shocked and snapped "then vhy don't you go see for yourself!" Gilbert had been at the party at the time and had heard Heracles and Sadik. He believed the whole thing too. Sadik had been a friend of his and he was sad for his loss. He even went to his funeral..

Allistair crossed his arms "drive me then" he challenged. The camp was shocked, sure there were some who didn't believe it but of course they wouldn't challenge such a thing.

"Please tell me your not serious man -how could you do that when it's such a scary story?" Alfred said a bit scaredly.

"Because it's obviously fake!" Allistair argued.

"Now now boys" Elizaveta said knowing Gilbert was ready to go get his keys from the counsellors cabin. "There's no need to fight- he can believe what he wants" she stated

"Are you really not scared?" Matthew asked obviously scared from the story.

"Well I'll admit it was pretty scary, but tha fact is ,it was made up. I'm surprised that, that Roderick guy didnae jump oot of nowhere in a costume ta scare us" he crossed his arm's. It's not like he didn't have fears, but he wasn't to scared of something that didn't happen to him. Another kid was about to speak up but it started to lightly rain. Putting out the fire the two counsellors got everyone to bed.

Allistair lay listening to the rain. It reminded him of home...home... 'I bet they're fightin' ,or maybe they're goin' on as normal and actin like I was never born.. I wonder if they even miss me' questions of his parents well being popped into his mind making him sigh and turn on his side to face the wall. It was no use to think of such things, he knew they probably hated him now. When he had learned this was an all boys summer camp he was surprised they didn't enroll him into an all girls summer camp. Though knowing them they probably didn't even know that it was only meant for boys. Still, there was those two girls, but he doubted they had anything to do with them. Sighing he closed his eye's, the story today had been stupid..

Matthew shift in his bed in a bit of fear, he didn't want to be scared of something he never saw, but it ate at him furiously. Sitting up he looked at were Katyushas bed was. It was kind of blurry because his glasses were off ,but he could see her figure. She was obviously awake, seeing as she was fiddling with her hands. "Katyusha" Matthew whispered. Said girl slightly jumped before looking over at him.

"Yes?" she wondered.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried if she was okay after that story.

"The story told us was giving me the freak outs" she sighed "well anyways I suppose scary story is just story, not real" she told herself.

"I'm glad your okay, get some rest though, I heard we're going on a hike tommorow" Matthew informed.

"That sounds wonde-" the girl was cut off when they heard a shiffting and saw Allistair looking down at Matthew.

"Oi go ta sleep" he whispered before looking up at Katyusha "same goes fer ye" the two nodded and turned back to face the wall. Allistair sighed and turned back around covering himself up. Honestly, he didn't understand why everyone was so on edge about the story.

**( Back in the counsellors cabin )**

Elizaveta sighed and put the blankets over her. Back then they had been wild and crazy and did stupid things. She regreted some things. Still, she was glad that she'd told the story, it gave them a fright, she knew it would. Roderick and her had broken up ,but obviously they were still very good friends. In the cabin there was a large curtain that seperated her part from the mens. It didn't really do anything, but the people whom were in charge of the camp, well camps, were satisfied with it. Roderick had long since fallen asleep and Gilbert was having a hard time since he heard the story once again. Closing her eye's Elizaveta slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**I think it's obvious by now I've never been to a summer camp :/ Ah oh well XD I'm trying my best to make this seem more like a summer camp. Welp I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are as always much appreciated!**

**P.S: I updated the chapters and how they're layed out, because some found it hard to read. Thank you Otakuphiar for helping me see that XD It hope I did it right :3**


	5. Hike

That morning all the kids seemed to be going about their day as per usual. Nothing seemed too amiss. The story of last night had only seemed like a bad dream to some of the kids. Others were just trying to ignore it and forget it so they could stop shuddering.

Allistair groaned as the sun flooded into the cabin.

"Allistair get up already before you miss breakfast" Elizaveta huffed at the boy.

Sitting up he saw everyone had left already for said breakfast. He had finally fell asleep when the sun had just been peaking through the mountain's. It wasn't too soon when the counsellor had arrived.

"Alright am up" he said climbing down from the bunk.

"Good now hurry, ve have a hiking trip soon" the woman smiled patting Allistair on the head and left the room.

'Why didn't Matthew get me up?' he wondered. Matthew had gotten him up every day so why not today?

Shaking his head he rubbed his eye's and changed quickly- after showering of course, before combing out his messy fiery hair. Stretching he walked out the cabin door and to the mess hall were he retrieved french toast sticks and orange juice.

"Honestly where could he be.." Matthew was one of the only kids he was comfortable talking too in all honesty.

Back home you could say he was pretty social, not popular, but just enough social to get in trouble with the wrong people. It wasn't his fault, they're the one's who crossed him, if they hadn't have said or done anything he probably would've gotten in way less trouble then he already did.

Looking around he soon saw that sandy blonde hair instantly going to sit down beside it. "Oi Ma-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw it wasn't Matthew.

Actually it was his elder brother who looked confused at him. He didn't mind Allistair sitting there or anything, but it was strange seeing as they usually didn't converse much when Allistair and Matthew were around him.

"Oh hey dude ,what's up?" he asked as to be polite to the Scot.

"Am sorry lad, it seems I've mistaken ye for yer brither- do ye happen ta know where he is by th' way?" he asked calmly.

"No problem, happens all the time" it really did, it was part of the reason their mom had made sure they were on separate teams. At the next question Alfred had to think a bit. He swore he saw his brother that morning. They'd even talked to each other.

Snapping his fingers Alfred let out a remembering noise. "I saw him earlier with that girl, what's he name again?...well anyways they should be around somewhere, not like they can go far" he informed the Scot. Of course the red haired boy knew that the girl was more than likely Katyusha.

Allistair nodded before silently eating, he was going to find the Canadian, but he was hungry and it wasn't like the boy could go anywhere that Allistair couldn't. After he was finished ,and cleaned his bowl like made them do now. He searched around the mess hall first.

Yes, at first everyone had to sit with their teams ,but when Gilbert sat with his little brother it made everyone all fussy about it. So now they could sit wherever, as long as they brought their plates back.

Sighing when Allistair had no luck in tje mess hall, he thought a moment. The scot had even went so far as to actually ask for someone's help in finding them, but to no avail, nobody cared to help him. Not even Natalya had wanted to help him.

"If she wants to stick around him then so be it" she had said in a sad, angry, fairly stoic tone.

Figures though, he hadn't been very social aside from talking to Matthew and occasionally having a chat with one of his other friends. Somehow it made the Scot jealous, but of course he couldn't stop the other from doing it.

Walking outside ,Allistair looked around. About to walk off of the mess halls porch he was stopped when a voice called.

"Allistair vhere are you going?"

Turning he saw his counsellor ,looking questioningly at him.

"I was aboot ta go look..fer somethin'" he was technically looking for something or rather someone.

In the moment he thought about how it sounded that he was going to look for Matthew, and it quite frankly made him feel a bit embarrassed, not that he would admit it to even himself.

"Vhe have plenty of time to look for it later dear, we're about to prepare for a hike" she informed him. Of course she had been preparing all morning, and still was.

"Right, I s'ppose I'll stay here then"

And with that the counsellor lead him back into the mess hall. Now he could've told her about Matthew, or even have asked where he was. Still, he felt she probably knew where Matthew and the girl had went.

Getting ready for the hike took awhile. Elizaveta kept re-checking if they had everything. A few times Gilbert had lied and said they didn't have something earning him a good smack.

"Alright! We're all set!" Elizaveta exclaimed.

"So are we" Roderick confirmed.

"Of course I'm always prepared" Gilbert just had to jut in.

Elizaveta rolled her eye's at the man. "right, lets head out!"

The teams headed towards the forest in a line from team to team. Though most were a bit scattered so you really couldn't tell who was who aside from their team. Everyone was equipped with a water canteen, trail mix, and insect repellent. The councillors had all of it too but they had an additional compass.

Allistair began to feel a bit awkward going it alone. Everyone seemed to have someone to talk to. His attention only went to those in pairs not the ones who were walking in the line quietly by themselves.

His eye's averted when he saw a curl in the front of the line. It had to be Matthew! He was the only one with such a loopy curl in the middle of his hair. It seemed kind of quiet aside from the little whispers and occasionally information about wild life from the leaders. It would cause too much attention to call out for him.

"Stay in line"

He was dragged back in the two lines that head up the trail by Roderick. The group had to stay in line for safety precautions and so that no one would get seperated from the group. Personally Allistair thought it was stupid, but he couldn't complain.

* * *

**Guess who's back! I am so so so sorry that I've not updated in forever! We got moved in right as school strated and my motivation hasn't been that great. I'm going to try and get more motivated and update more regularly for those of you who still care. ****I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time- Peace!**


End file.
